


Slytherin After All!

by perksof_beinga_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksof_beinga_fangirl/pseuds/perksof_beinga_fangirl





	Slytherin After All!

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted into the busy dining hall. Harry looked over to the table with the students wearing green and black. They stood up and clapped as he walked over to the table. He heard various "congratulations" and "great to have you's" from all around him. He sat next to a boy with blond hair. It was almost white it was so blond.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. I know you, you're Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," he said, sticking his hand out to Harry.

"Hi." He shook his hand shyly and turned back to the platform with the teacher's tables. An old wizard was walking up to a golden podium to speak.

"Before you dig into the wonderful feast the elves have prepared for us this evening, I would like to say a word to our first-year students. Please stay away from the Forbidden Forest, for it is a very dangerous wood to be caught in at any time of the day or night. Also, Stay out of the Attic of the castle unless you want to die a slow and painful death. That is all! Let the jollifications begin!" He walked back to his chair, which was practically a throne, at the main table. All of a sudden food started popping up around Harry. Whole turkeys, pumpkin pasties, mashed potatoes, pies, everything you could ever think of was on the table in front of him. He grabbed the closest thing to him and started to stuff his face. He hardly had time to speak to anybody until he'd eaten at least two turkey legs, and a helping of greens and potatoes.

"Draco, what house were you hoping to get?" He asked the boy next to him.

"Well, my father said that if I didn't get into Slytherin, he wouldn't know what he'd do with me." Draco kept eating, but all Harry could think of was what he meant by that. Finally deciding that it didn't matter that much, he set out to find the desserts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When everybody was full to the brim with food, each house's Head students led them to their common rooms. Harry walked down through tunnels and stairs to get to their rooms in the dungeon.

"Now, if you'll look to your left you'll see the Boys' dorms are down the stairs, and the Girls' are up the stairs. Know that if you try and go up the girls' stairs and you are a male, you will fall down them. Classes start at 7:00. Good night." And with that the Headboy walked away. Knowing he would have to get up early, Harry headed to bed. His first night was a brilliant one. First he found out that he could perform magic the next morning and his newfound acquaintance Draco, was in most of his classes. He couldn't wait to start tomorrow. 

* * *

 


End file.
